


My Type (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [41]
Category: Jason and the Argonauts (1963)
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: single greek male seeks companion for fun and adventure. must like golden fleece.





	My Type (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



> Made for gwenfrankenstien for Spring Equinox 2018. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
